Being A Shinobi Requires Courage and Insanity
by Professor Donger
Summary: Being a Shinobi requires no small amounts of courage, and a decent helping of Insanity.


Genji was terrified.

As a shinobi, specifically a Sound shinobi, fear wasn't something out of the ordinary for him. He greeted fear like an old friend everyday when he woke up. You had too when you lived in one of the many bunkers that made up the "Village" Hidden in the Sound, from the screaming of deranged prisoners and experiments, to the constant no holds barred battles that broke out at random, fear was a constant, something that never changed when you lived in the bunker.

Right now, though, as he hid in the underbrush and tried his best to keep silent, Genji didn't feel fear, he felt true unadulterated terror, and it was all because of one man.

Standing nearly 100 yards out from Genji's position was a young man, around the age of 17 if Genji cared to guess. The young man was relatively unassuming and unremarkable looking. A light tan, blond locks that framed his face, orange and black pants and jacket, covered by the Konoha Flak Jacket and of course, the headband of that most hated village.

What had the sound shinobi quaking and unable to move though, was the fact that the young man was currently standing in a crater. A crater that used to be Genji's home, Bunker #67, and was currently smiling like he wasn't surrounded by sixty very angry sound shinobi.

"Alright," The young man put his left hand on his neck and used it as leverage to crack it with an audible pop "So, Sasuke-teme isn't here, that's cool and all but can any of you tell me where he is?"

One of the remaining Shinobi, Hiro, Genji recalled, tried to play the hero and threw a kunai at the Konoha nin. The young man grabbed it out of the air and tossed it back, twice as hard mind you and hit Hiro right between the eyes killing him instantly.

"Right, well is that your final answer?" He asked them casually, placing his hands in his pockets as if bored.

That is what set the rest of the fifty-nine sound nin off, killing a comrade in front of them meant nothing, they did that on a regular basis. Treating them like they were nothing though, that triggered them hard. With multiple roars of fuck you, how dare you and other curses they burst forward as one, each shinobi out for blood.

Genji would have joined in, but that terrifying feeling never left him, and so he never left the bush. Instead he closed his eyes and prayed to whatever god may listen. While he prayed all he could hear was the cheerful laughter of the young man and the death calls of his comrades.

After nearly five minutes the sounds of battle fell silent and only the sound of hands being dusted off could be heard, followed by the sound of tree branches rustling with the movement of what Genji assumed to be the young man, heading back to Konoha to report a successful mission.

With a sigh of relief Genji crawled out from his hiding bush, looking around and observing his surroundings the first thing he noticed was the battlefield. Littered with bodies and scars from the different jutsu and techniques used. The second thing he noticed was the shadow and the sudden pain in his legs as something crushed them.

Gasping in pain and turning his head to look at his attacker, he felt his heart skip a beat when he realized it was the young man from before, he had tricked him!

"Tsk." He scoffed stepping off Genji's shattered femurs and looking down on him "Looks like I missed one." He smiled before continuing "Don't worry though little guy, I won't kill you, since that method didn't work on your buddies and didn't give me the info I wanted, I'll take you to T&I, maybe they'll have better luck with you, Ya know?"

That was the last thing Genji heard before everything went black.

Naruto Uzumaki walked merrily down the path back to Konoha, a spring in his step and a smile on his face. On his back was a huge guitar case. The reason he was carrying the case was obvious, one it was Monday, Monday was music day back at the orphanage and that meant he had to carry the guitar case, as was tradition. Two it doubled as his body carrier for the day.

Naruto obviously didn't know how to play the guitar, but he knew how to use one and using a steel guitar as a bludgeon was very effective, something sound nin number 4 found out when he had the pleasure of meeting said guitar personally. Naruto sniffed and wiped his eyes, his smile dimming a little bit after that thought, remembering that his friend the guitar hadn't survived the encounter.

The happy came back though, because Mr. Guitar's sacrifice hadn't been in vain! He had managed to destroy one of Orochimaru's many bunkers, and sure, he hadn't found Sasuke but he had a good feeling about the sound nin he had strapped to his back. Hopefully Anko-Chan and Ibiki-Sensei would appreciate his present.

As he skipped along the path, he came across a group of what he assumed to be civilians, struggling to put a wheel back on their wagon…. or was it a carriage? Naruto didn't really know, but he knew as a shinobi of Konoha he had to help these poor lost souls.

Coming to a stop before the three, a man in his mid-thirties, a woman who he assumed to be the man's wife and a child who Naruto guessed was around the age of 9, he asked "Mind if I give you guys a hand?" not waiting for an answer Naruto put down his guitar case with a sharp thud and made a group of shadow clones, who went to work putting the new wheel back on the carriage/wagon thing.

The man looked at Naruto and whipped his brow "Why, thank you Shinobi-San, you are most kind."

Naruto nodded and gave the family a smile before sitting on his guitar case while he waited for his clones to finish their assigned task. The family pulled out chairs from their wagon/carriage and sat down next to him and began making small talk, asking him about the many mundane things in his life, like if he had a girl back home, his likes and dislikes things like that.

The conversation was going great, until the nine-year-old kid just had to ask him "Nii-San? Your case keeps making thumping noises, is it ok?"

Naruto's smile fell at that, but it was soon replaced by his business smile, which looked pretty much the same to the untrained eye. Standing up he kicked open the case, revealing his capture sound nin, bound and gagged with broken femurs trying desperately to escape. With a swift stomp to the diaphragm his captive was once more knocked out and the case was once again closed.

"Nice catch kid," Naruto gave the now terrified family a thumbs up "I owe you one!" with that said and his good deed for the day completed he made his way back to Konoha, whistling a marry toon, all the while the family he had helped made a beeline the opposite direction, towards Suna, hopefully they didn't have insane shinobi like the one they had just met.


End file.
